


I'll Go

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, I apologize in advance, M/M, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, hope this doesnt suck too bad, single parent! seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: "you’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “i’ll go” i feel like we might as well be married"<br/>-<br/>roman's house is getting renovated and seth is a newly single parent</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> i died when i read this au prompt omg anyway hope it doesnt suck too much this is my first ever m/m fic (i might make a series of aus im not sure yet) enjoy!

“Sorry I gotta stay here another night. The contractor said he’d be done by today, but I guess not.” Roman sighs, pulling the blanket up over his legs. Seth looks to him and shakes his head.

“You’re always welcome, you know that Rome.” He tells him, pulling his part of the blanket up too. Seth moves closer to Ro’s side after shutting the light off, throwing an arm over his waist.

“I know, but I feel like maybe you need some alone time to, you know, get over things.” Roman tells him, running his fingers through Seth’s freshly washed hair.

“I am over things, besides, it’s not like I’m already with you.” Seth mutters, shutting his eyes and sighing in satisfaction. “And another thing, Tyler loves you. He likes having you around.”

“Just don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Just go to sleep Rome.” Seth giggles. Roman kisses the other man’s head and pulls him into his side and gets to sleep.

-

_4:15 am_

Seth and Roman are woken up from the sound of distant cries from the room next to Seth’s.

Seth sits up with a sigh, moving to get out of bed before Roman stops him.

“I’ll go, Seth. You get back to sleep.”

“You sure?” Seth asks tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s the least I can do, you said it yourself, Tyler loves me.”

Seth lays back down when Roman leaves the bedroom. When Roman comes into Tyler’s room, he’s holding onto the crib bar to keep himself standing. His cries died down to small whimpers when Roman picked him up, holding him against his chest while Tyler buries his face in Roman’s neck.

“What’s up, bud?” Ro asks, even though Tyler won’t and technically can’t answer. Roman feels his diaper and he doesn’t need a change, and he’s not even crying anymore, so Roman just guesses he needed company or attention, whichever works.

“Wanna go to daddy’s bed?” Roman asks him, grabbing Tyler’s blanket from the crib and makes his way back to Seth’s bedroom. Seth was asleep in bed so Roman tried his best to stay quiet and not wake him.

Roman laid down in the bed again, Tyler finally getting to sleep again on his chest. Roman almost feels like this is normal, waking up in the middle of the night to take care of the baby, getting the baby to go to sleep again. Roman feels like they might as well be a married couple, with all these things the pair do together.

With one hand on Tyler’s back, and one swinging around Seth when the man next him cuddled up against his side, Roman started to feel tired again.

“You’re making breakfast in the morning.” Seth mutters in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
